HOT
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: It's all Kinomiya's fault, as it always is. Kai is inevitably scarred for life. No pairings, a little bullshit filler fic. ONESHOT


**HOT**

_(lameee…)_

**Disclaimer: **Is it mine? Nah.

**Notes: **THIS is a little BS fic, written in boredom. Barely any plot, no basis, no point, and no sense. The perfect waste-your-time kind of fic. Hopefully it'll at least amuse you (I was aiming for humor).

Read on!

**xx**

It was an extremely hot day, one of the hottest days of the summer so far. The AC was broken, much to Blitzkreig boys' chagrin, who were staying in hot and humid Bay City for the summer. The day had started out grimly when the realization had been made that the cursed air conditioning system was malfunctioning. After much complaining and swearing, silence had taken over the residence as each member took refuge in his own room.

All except for one.

Sweat beads were forming on Kai's temple as he rummaged around in the kitchen. He'd already shed as many layers as he could, remaining in only his trousers, and still it was a raging inferno.

But he was a man on a mission.

After more rummaging and many silently issued profanities, Kai decided that one of his former teammates must be the perpetrator behind the mysterious disappearance of his precious quarry.

His lips set into a firm line, Kai set out to apprehend the thief.

Kai started with a rough knock on Yuri's door, knowing his ex-teammates well and thus knowing the order he should go on about this. There was a grunt in response and then suddenly the door opened partially.

Kai had one quick, traumatizing view of Yuri absolutely nude before the redhead ducked behind the partially closed bedroom door so that Kai could now only see the pale skin of his upper body in his peripheral vision.

"What do you want?" Yuri asked in irritation. Behind him was the irksome hum of a fan working on overload.

Withdrawing, Kai turned and walked away, throwing an off-handed "Nevermind," as he went, not content with chatting with the other in his state of undress.

There was a click as the door closed once more.

_Ivan_, Kai decided, and knocked on the corresponding door. There was no answer, so Kai frowned and threw the door open. He grimaced as his eyes fell on the bed, on which lounged, nude and uncovered, the short frame of Ivan. Kai pedaled out quickly, closing the door, but not fast enough: he saw as Ivan jumped up, blushing and pulling his sheet with him to his body.

"What the fuck!" Ivan shouted, his voice clearly conveyed through the barrier between them.

"I knocked," Kai ground out, already walking away.

"Well I didn't hear, okay? You shouldn't come barging into people's bedroom's like that—" Ivan continued to rant, but Kai was already knocking on Spencer's door.

Spencer, now surely there was someone who was more sensible.

There was a groan and what sounded like much stumbling, and then the door swung wide.

"What—" the blonde started, only to stop at Kai's mortified expression.

Kai's gaze had accidently fallen on the other's lower half, only to realize that he, too, was completely nude. Eyes snapping to the blonde's face in shock, Kai gaped.

Spencer, who appeared to have been awoken from a nap, seemed to realize belatedly his current state of undress. After taking a moment to come to this realization, the blonde fumbled around before finally settling on using both hands to cover his privates. He wore an amused expression at the look of absolute horror on Kai's face. Spencer shrugged; the damage had already been done.

"Kai?" he asked cautiously, but Kai was already stumbling back and fleeing. He heard the blonde close his door once more.

Thoughtlessly, Kai staggered to the last door and knocked on that one, too traumatized by what he'd witnessed so far to anticipate what might come.

Like Spencer, Bryan threw his door wide open. Like Spencer and Ivan and Yuri, he was absolutely nude. But unlike Spencer he looked completely awake, and unlike any of the rest of them he did not bother to hide his nudity.

In fact, Bryan smirked and emphasized his undressed state by raising his arms and flexing them behind his neck.

"Yes?" he drawled.

Kai's line of vision whooshed down Bryan's body before he blacked out and hit the floor.

xx

Fifteen minutes later, with the help of some slapping and much cold water, Kai was revived. Four figures loomed over him, all of which were decently covered this time around. Kai's gaze swam for a moment before he abruptly sat up, reality and memories hitting him in one sweeping wave.

He flinched at the traumatizing fresh images printed in his mind, and then directed a scorching glare at the group.

Yuri shrugged.

"We managed to put together the sequence and occurrences of your little trip back there," he said, grinning, "It made one hell of a funny story."

"Fuck you," Kai bit back.

"Your fault, not ours," Bryan told him coolly, smirking.

"What is it that you wanted, anyway?" Spencer asked curiously.

Momentarily forgetting about his anger, Kai thought back to the trigger of his trauma. His blood began to boil again.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT TUB OF ICECREAM I BOUGHT YESTERDAY?" he all but screamed.

The four blitzkrieg boys face-palmed.

Spencer tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm. So that's what I saw Kinomiya sneaking out when he dropped by last night."

There was a collective groan.

Kai remained deathly quiet, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

He was going to _kill_ Kinomiya.

**xx**

Well? Still worth a review?


End file.
